1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting apparatus and a semiconductor light emitting apparatus.
2. Background Art
In a flip-chip semiconductor light emitting device using a light emitting layer to produce light and emit the light from a substrate side, light extraction efficiency can be improved by improving the reflectance and increasing the surface area of the reflecting region of an electrode formation surface.
For example, in the case where a p-side electrode is used to provide both ohmic characteristics and high-efficiency reflecting characteristics, the reflectance of regions in which electrodes are not formed is low, resulting in a lower light extraction efficiency. Therefore, light extraction efficiencies are being improved by increasing the surface area of the reflecting region by ingenuity such as shortening the distance between the p-side electrode and an n-side electrode.
High mounting precision is necessary during flip-chip mounting of the semiconductor light emitting device in the case where electrode design emphasizes such light extraction efficiency.
On the other hand, mass production of light emitting diodes using semiconductor light emitting devices is necessary to increase cost competitiveness. Therefore, the time to mount a single device normally must not be more than 0.5 seconds, and the mounting precision is extremely low.
JP-A 2007-324585 (Kokai) discusses mounting technology using metal solder for flip-chip mounted semiconductor light emitting devices.